Soul Bound
by Villainous Vixen
Summary: Hermione ends up growing up as a McGonagall. Harry learns there is more to life than the prophecy he was dealt with. HEA. Some Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Bound**

**By: Villainous Vixen**

* * *

_Malfoy Manor _

_December 1979_

* * *

"I can't believe you brought her here Bella." Narcissa murmured gazing at the young baby her sister was currently cradling in her arms.

"I couldn't watch them do it Cissy, Not after..."Bellatrix choked back a hysterical sob, the memory of losing her own baby still fresh in her mind.

"But she's a muggle! What will the Dark Lord do?"

"She's actually not Cissy." Bellatrix stated, "When we raided the house Dolf started torturing her parents and..."

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise, "She had a bout of accidental magic?"

Bellatrix nodded, "She basically brought the entire house down around her. Dolf and Rab are still there trying to memory charm the entire block into thinking it was a gas leak. They never knew I even took her."

"Still she's a muggleborn! I can't risk..."Narcissa placed a trembling hand over her own abdomen.

"Oh Cissy..." Bellatrix breathed in understanding, "How far along?"

"Not sure yet. I just found out this morning, I haven't even told Lucius."

"I don't know what to do Cissy, I – I can't kill her. I can kill and torture a lot of things in the name of the dark lord but this?"

Narcissa sighed, looking into the tearful and half mad face of her eldest sister. She couldn't deny her nothing, after all she took the marriage contract to the Lestranges as a dutiful Black would and suffered a loveless match so she herself could marry her Hogwarts sweetheart.

"I – I could take her to Andromeda."

"You still talk to Andy?" Bellatrix asked in surprise with a tone that was boarder lining disgust.

"She's still our sister Bella and she's the only one who can find this baby a home without getting either of us punished by the Dark Lord."

"You're right. The Blacks value family above all else even if she did run off with that muggleborn." Bellatrix sniffed, "It's just a shame Father and Aunt Walburga forgot that."

Narcissa could only nod in agreement as she pulled a clean piece of parchment from Lucius's desk and began pinning a letter to her other sister. "The family motto Toujours Pur – Always Pure."

"The thing about that." Bellatrix snorted, "Is that it was always about the magic not the blood."

"Pure and wild magic." Narcissa agreed, as she finished her missive and called for Mitzy her childhood house elf.

"Yes mistress Cissy?"

"Please deliver this to Andy and keep it between us okay?"

"Of course mistress Cissy." The elf replied before disappearing with a little pop.

"Now, we wait." Narcissa sighed,

Bellatrix snorted but took a seat on the little white sofa. "I hope not long. The Dark Lord will be calling us soon and I don't want to leave the baby with you. I can't have you getting punished over my impulsive actions."

"Bella, you're not forcing me into anything I wouldn't do. In your position I don't think I could have killed a baby. After trying for so long..."

"Babies are a gift." Bellatrix agreed, "And magical babies more so. She may not be from a magical family but one with her kind of power...I mean she can only be a few months old Cissy and had an accidental bout of magic and not just _any _bout of magic but something so _powerful _it brought the whole house down around us."

Narcissa sat beside her sister, "Do you ever think Bella that the dark lord lost sight on what our cause is?"

Bellatrix inhaled sharply, " I love the dark lord Cissy, he was always the only one that ever made me feel...wanted."

Narcissa nodded, staying silent as she watched several emotions pass over her sister's face. "If you're asking if he is the same man that inspired me when Dolf and I joined... No Cissy he's not. He's changed."

Narcissa wrapped a comforting arm around her sister as she absorbed what she said. Her sister was always unwaveringly loyal to the cause and for her to admit even that much about a man she fell in love with Narcissa had to face the hard truth that she may be on the wrong side of this war.

* * *

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters _

_December 1979_

* * *

"This is getting us bloody nowhere!" Sirius bellowed, looking around the room filled with Order members.

"They just murdered an entire family of muggles! We can't keep sitting back and doing nothing!"

"What can we do?" James asked, his arm wrapped firmly around Lily's waist "Trust me mate I know how you feel but we can't just rush in we need a plan."

Sirius snarled but knew his best friend was right. He began pacing back and forth looking like a rabid dog.

"It's horrible." Lily muttered, "That could have been any of our families."

Albus Dumbledore looked grave as he spoke. "It is unfortunate. However we are still gathering intelligence from the other side once we get enough information we'll strike. For now I'll need you all to be patient."

A little 'Pop' sound startled over half the room as a well dressed little elf appeared right in front of Andromeda Tonks.

"Missy Meda I have a letter for you." The little elf said seriously, "Very important."

Andromeda reached out and grabbed the letter with shaking hands. Of all the times her sister risked sending her a letter this was probably the worst. She glanced around at all the curious faces as she quickly tore the letter open to read.

A strangled choking sound escaped her lips as she turned a pale ashy color.

"What is it Andy?" Ted inquired in concern as his wife began shaking like a leaf.

" I – I have to go. I need to write back." She was up in a flash but was intercepted by her hot headed cousin.

"I recognize that elf." He sneered, snatching the letter from her trembling fingers. "Are you a spy?"

"Now you see here -" Ted began raising his voice as he stepped into Sirius's face his own face a very angry shade of red.

"I think Mr. Black has asked a reasonable question." Albus stated calmly. "Are you a spy Mrs. Tonks?"

"No!" Andromeda stressed, " I admit I do keep in touch with my youngest sister but we are both very careful...but now isn't the time! They'll be in danger if...'" She trailed off bordering hysterical "She wouldn't write me unless it is important."

Sirius looked down at the letter frowning

"Please Sirius remember a Black values family above all else!"

He snorted then, "Bloody hell they did. Didn't hesitate to burn either of us off that damn tree."

"You know Cygnus and Walburga lost their way!" Andromeda pleaded, " Toujours Pur!"

"Always Pure." Sirius echoed back

"That's a horrible family motto." Lily commented, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"It didn't pertain to blood status." Sirius explained, "It was always about the wild magic. May it always be pure."

"How are we to trust this letter?" Alice Longbottom asked, "one sister is a death eater and the other is married to one. We can barely trust each other let alone someone on the other side."

There were murmuring of agreement all around the room.

"Trusting a Malfoy or a Black is impossible." Molly Weasley stated, "No offense Sirius."

"Oh please, if you really felt that way you wouldn't have married Arthur! His Mother is a Black if you could recall." Andromeda sneered, "Please I beg of you. Sirius read the letter. You'll see how it's important. We need to act quickly!"

Sirius torn, looked at the letter once more...

"If you wouldn't mind Sirius could you read it out loud?" Albus requested, his eyes twinkling

"If you do then I demand a vow on magic from everyone in this room that they will do nothing to harm my sisters with this information!" Andromeda demanded, "They are risking their lives for this!"

"Wait...both sisters? You mean your bat shite crazy older sister?" Gideon asked,

"I don't think that's possible love." Fabian replied,

"Please!" Andromeda pleaded, eyes wild and desperate, Her husband Ted looked upon his wife with sorrowful eyes.

Sirius seeing his strong and beautiful cousin plead and beg clued him in on how important this was to her. She wouldn't have asked such a thing unless it was of utmost importance.

"People are mean to Missy Meda!" The elf cried, "Mistress waits for reply it's dangerous to wait long!"

Sirius raised his wand, "I swear on my magic that any information I glean from this letter I will not use against Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange in anyway to harm them so mote it be."

He felt the binding magic of vow as it settled over him.

"Mate what have you done?" James asked surprised,

"I'm trusting Andy. She wouldn't be like this if there wasn't a reason."

"Well I'm not taking that kind of vow." Marlene McKinnon spat, "But I will leave. I'm not getting tangled up in this mess."

Marlene was soon followed by Molly and her twin brothers Gideon and Fabian as well as Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Ted Tonks made the vow along with James and Lily. Minerva McGonagall surprised them by taking the vow as well.

Albus stood unmoved but all Andromeda could do was sigh in relief as everyone else either left or took the vow. She'll deal with Albus holding off at least for now.

Clearing his throat Sirius began to read...

_Dearest Andy, _

_I'm sorry for writing to you this way but Bella has come to me with quite the dilemma. During a muggle raid the couple's baby had a huge bout of accidental magic bringing the house they were in down to ruin. Bella couldn't leave the child and has whisked her away here. The Dark Lord does not know this and neither I nor Bella can stand the thought of killing this innocent child. I would personally see the girl to a good home but I have just found that I am finally expecting and I cannot risk the life of my unborn child. _

_You know how long it's taken me to get pregnant Andy and I just...I can't risk it. The Dark Lord is getting madder by the day and I fear we're on the wrong side of this war. Bella will never admit this due to her deep devotion but she knows this too._

_Please send a response with Mitzy on where we can meet. Bella will meet you with the child. I will admit only to you dear sister...I fear for Bella's sanity. Ever since the loss of her own child she hasn't been the same. Tonight is the first night in a long while I have seen her not touched by the madness that is known in our family. I can only hope she comes to her senses before the Dark Lord twists her into something we'll not recognize. _

_Toujours Pur, _

_Narcissa Malfoy _

"Bellatrix saved a child?" Sirius asked in shock,

"Even she – as mad as she is has a line she will not cross." Andromeda stated,

"That poor baby." Lily said "Her family must be from that raid we just heard about."

"Which means." James grimaced, "That Bellatrix was there."

"Write back Andromeda. We'll need to retrieve that child." Minerva stated matter of factually handing a quill and parchment over to the woman.

"This could be a trap." Albus mused,

"Then we'll be her back up." Lily said fiercely "We can't risk it not being a trap. That baby did nothing wrong and if they went out of their way like this..."

"It is unexpected that they even reach out like this." James stated, "I feel like this very well could be a trap."

Andromeda leaned down onto the coffee table to quickly pen a response anger simmering just beneath the surface as she violently wished her husband didn't drag her to these blasted Order meetings. Once she penned her response she handed it to the house elf who immediately disappeared with a little 'pop'.

She didn't trust Dumbledore and she certainly didn't trust him with her sisters or this child.

"Where did you plan to meet?" Albus asked, watching Andromeda with a queer expression.

Making a rash decision she decided to lie "In Knockturn Alley. By the Witches Hair."

She felt the mental probe and knew immediately he was trying to use legilimency but her occlumency shields were nothing to scoff at and Albus Dumbledore's flash of annoyance had her lips twitching into a victorious smile. Being raised in a most ancient and noble house occlumency was something they all learned from the cradle.

"Well then we better get ready if we're to save this child." Albus mumbled as everyone began following him out of the living room and into the kitchen of the safe house where the fireplace was kept.

Andromeda quickly pulled Sirius aside before he left with everyone else.

"Wait." Andromeda hissed, Before taking her wand out and casting a quick charm for privacy.

"We're not meeting at the Witches Hair."

"What?" Sirius asked startled, "Did you lie?"

"I did what I thought was best." Andromeda replied, "You know I don't trust Dumbledore. If you really think about it he's not much different than the Dark Lord my sisters are currently under."

"How can you say that?" Sirius asked, frowning

"Sirius, you need to open your eyes. What does he really hope to accomplish once the Dark Lord is defeated?"

The silence to her question was all she needed to hear. Sirius was defensive and rash and quick to temper. The fact that he didn't come to Dumbledore's defense from her questioning his character spoke volumes.

"But our family..."

"Is crazy and has hurt you but is still family. Not all of us are heartless cunts like dear aunt Walburga."

Sirius barked out a startled laugh as Andromeda flashed him a weary smile. "Now how do you feel about taking a quick trip to muggle London?"

* * *

Bellatrix walked quickly down the busy streets of London the baby cradled securely in a blanket in her arms. She should have known Andromeda would want to meet her here in the the muggle world at the little restaurant they would sneak off to during their Hogwarts years. Years when she was rebellious and carefree and didn't have to worry about marriage contracts and family duties.

Arriving at the little restaurant she dipped into the dark alley beside it.

"Bella."

"Andy." Bellatrix breathed, as she watched a figure come out from the shadows her dark brows rose in mild surprise as she saw who was also with her sister. "Cousin."

"I'd say it's nice to see you Bella but I haven't decided yet." Sirius snarked,

"Why did you bring _him?_"

"It's a long story but he's here to help."

"I can't be here long." Bellatrix began, "The Dark Lord will be calling us soon and I can't have this baby when he does."

Gently and with difficulty Bellatrix passed the baby over to her sister's waiting arms.

"What made you do this Bella?" Sirius asked, seeing the pained look on his cousin's face.

"I – I couldn't hurt a baby." Bellatrix said quietly "I have done a lot of things for love and family but I could never hurt a baby."

"Love?"

"I never loved Dolf. But I did fall in love with... you know it doesn't matter. I'm just surprised you're even here."

"Andromeda reminded me that family is important in spite of my bitch of a mother."

Bellatrix cackled, "Walburga was always a cunt wasn't she?"

Andromeda peeked at the little girl in her arms noticing a little bracelet around her tiny wrist. Gently she lifted the wrist up to have a better look at the bracelet. There engraved on the little gold plate was Hermione J. Granger.

"Hermione." Andromeda cooed, "Is that you're name poppet?"

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bellatrix asked her dark eyes misting.

"Bella?" Sirius asked in concern,

"It's nothing. I just... It was going to be a girl."

"Oh Bella..." Andromeda breathed

"Why do you do this Bella?" Sirius asked seriously, "Why do you align yourself with a mad man?"

"Aren't we all mad?"

"You weren't you know." Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his long shaggy black hair. "There was a time when you were fierce but loyal to a fault."

"And that's my problem." Bellatrix snapped, "I'm _too _loyal."

"Is it worth this though?" Sirius asked, "Worth sneaking off to avoid killing _babies_? What about Cissy? She has gotten tangled up in this mess -"

"She would have been tangled up in this regardless." Bellatrix snapped cutting Sirius off. "She _loved_ Lucius. Ever since we went to Hogwarts. And you know the Malfoys, Abraxas would have made Lucius join with or without Narcissa. Cissy was the one that made the choice to marry him despite it."

"Are you saying you joined up with the death eaters to protect Narcissa?"

"It wasn't the only reason."

"Then why?" Sirius asked,

"I love him."

"Who?"

Bellatrix sighed, "I think you know who."

"But why?"

Bellatrix smiled and it was a thin brittle smile that didn't seem to fit on her beautiful face. "He's the only man that has ever made me feel wanted."

Andromeda and Sirius merely stood there stunned at what Bellatrix just admitted too. All this time she followed a mad man because she loved him. Before Sirius could get in another word Bellatrix hissed and clutched at her forearm.

"He's calling me. I gotta go loves."

Andromeda embraced her sister in a single armed hug careful in not squishing the baby.

"This might be the last time we'll ever talk like this." Sirius muttered looking away from the two sisters.

Bellatrix broke away from the hug and looked at her cousin with a serious expression. "I know it will be."

"I love you Bella."

Bellatrix nodded as she patted him on the head. "No matter what happens the Blacks always puts family first."

And just like that she disapparated with a loud crack leaving the two alone in the alley way.

"She wasn't what I was expecting."

"I know what you mean." Andromeda stated fondly, "She always did keep us guessing."

"What do we do with her?" Sirius asked pointing the the baby in his cousin's arms.

"For now I suppose we go back and face the music." Andromeda sighed, "Dumbledore is going to be very cross when we get back."

Sirius snorted, "You think?"

* * *

"I had a feeling you lied."

"Only because I wouldn't allow you in my head." Andromeda snapped, glaring at the older man that stood across from her. As soon as her and Sirius apparated back to the safe house and crossed the wards they were basically accosted and dragged into the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"What were you bloody thinking?" James snapped glaring at Sirius "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't." Sirius replied leaning back in his chair balancing on the hind legs and his arms folded behind his head. "Honestly, have more faith in me."

"I would if you wouldn't bloody disappear."

"Lily made you no fun."

James threw his arms up in aggravation as Lily glared at Sirius "You know we were worried about you, you toerag."

"Enough of this bickering." Minerva commanded her lips thinning as she glared at everyone one in the room. "We need to discuss on what to do with the child now that she is here."

"I'd love to keep her." Andromeda began "But Nymphadora is almost as much as I can handle."

Ted agreed, "Little Dora is a little trouble maker."

"I would love to but-" Lily began, "It's too dangerous to be involve in a war with a new born."

"Plus you two are quite young and newly weds you've been married but only a few months." Andromeda reasoned,

"A muggle orphanage would work." Albus offered,

"Are you mad?" Andromeda asked, " A magical child in a muggle orphanage?"

"She did come from muggles."

"Oh yes." Minerva drawled, her eyes flashing angrily as she glared at Albus, "And we all see how well that worked out for the Dark Lord don't we?"

"Minerva..."

"Don't you Minerva me!" She snapped, as she jammed her finger angrily in his direction "You're being awfully blasé about this child and frankly I don't trust it."

Andromeda grinned meanly realizing the older witch was on her side. It was an unsuspected surprise to see that the Deputy Head Mistress trusted Albus Dumbledore about as much as she did.

"Well who else will care for this child? There is no one available within the Order -"

"Oh shut up!" Minerva interrupted, "I'll take her."

Albus blinked in surprise, "You?"

"Yes me! I actually had adoption papers filled out to send to the Ministry to start the process but this seems like as good as chance as any."

"Minerva I had no idea..."

"Of course you wouldn't." Minerva hissed, "It wouldn't have been any of your business. I've been lonely after my husband's death...A daughter would be a welcome change and taking her would save me a heap of paper work. As if I don't deal with enough of it with the way you gallivant off."

Albus Dumbledore looked down properly chastised and Andromeda, unable to wipe the smug grin off her face walked over and gently placed the baby into Minerva's arms.

"Her name is Hermione." She stated softly, "At least that's what it says on her bracelet."

"Hermione." Minerva muttered, looking into the small sleeping face she held in her arms. "What a beautiful little girl."

"Your little girl now."

"When she becomes a year old I'll have to do the adoption ritual."

James looked up at his former professor in surprise "You plan to do a blood adoption?"

"Of course I do. She will be mine in every way that matters even if I didn't birth her."

Andromeda smiled happily as she mentally reminded herself to write to Narcissa as soon as she got home. Her sisters would be ecstatic to know she found a good home for the baby they went to so much trouble for.

"We'll have to call the coven won't we?" Lily asked,

"Yes. But it can wait awhile, besides I still need to teach you about my coven before I bring you into our ritual circle. You have a lot to learn still about the magical world my dear girl." Minerva answered, never once lifting her gaze from the babe in her arms.

Lily blushed but nodded, there really was a lot she needed to learn and she could only be grateful that her favorite former professor was taking the time to teach her and to include her into their world. It's been overwhelming being the new Lady Potter.

Sirius stayed quiet through most of the exchange as Bellatrix still weighed heavily on his mind. He wasn't sure what to make of her or her fierce love and devotion to a man that was clearly descending into madness. He could only hope that Bellatrix will be alright and that the Dark Lord will take care of her in his own twisted way.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to slowly start uploading all of my stories now that I am in a better place. 2019 was rough for me. hopefully 2020 will be better and I can get a few of these fanfics I had been wanting to write/ have written out to you guys in a timely manner. Anyway this will be a Harry/ Hermione pairing. Various other pairings undecided as of now. **

**R+R let me know you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Bound**

**By: Villainous Vixen**

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_January 1980_

* * *

Lily Potter sat shaking in the loo as she stared blankly at the muggle pregnancy test she held in her hands.

Two little blue lines.

It was positive.

She was pregnant.

She wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Didn't she just say last month being involved in a war like this was too dangerous for a new born? And now what? Would they continue to fight? Flee the country? So many questions and worries came to her mind. How was she to prepare for something like this? Would she be a good mother?

The knock on the door startled her and she almost dropped the test on the floor.

"Y- Yes?" She called out, her voice cracked

"Lils? Are you alright in there?"

she sighed in relief when she recognized Sirius's voice. Glad it wasn't James she stood and pulled the door open. Once Sirius caught sight of her his brow furrowed in worry as he frowned.

"You're not okay. What's going on?

Her chin trembled and before Lily herself knew it she threw herself at Sirius and began sobbing into his shoulder as she clung to him for dear life.

"Lils? Lily? Hey – shhh calm down. It can't be all that bad can it?" Sirius soothed.

"It is Siri! It really is and I'm so scared!"

"don't fret love. Whatever it is it will be alright. You know James and I would never let anything happen to you."

"But it's all Jame's fault!" Lily screeched pulling away as she began to pace the panic and hysteria settling in. "He's the one that did this to me!"

"Did what?" Sirius asked, now clearly confused as he watched Lily wondering what in the world she could be on about.

Lily stopped pacing to look Sirius dead in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

"You're wot?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius looked into Lily's eyes then her stomach, then her eyes again.

"You're having me on."

"No I'm serious."

Sirius smirked, "No, I am."

"Oh bugger off you toerag!" Lily yelled, "men are all wankers -"

Sirius immediately swept Lily off her feet cutting her off before she could keep ranting he was laughing and Lily started to giggle as he sat her on her feet.

"This is wonderful news! You and James are going to be parents! You're going to have a baby!"

" That's what I'm scared of." Lily muttered looking down at her feet.

"I'm scared that of bringing a baby into the world where a Voldemort exists. I'm scared of it growing up in a war torn society." Lily had tears in her eyes when she whispered, "and what if I'm no good as a mother?"

"Bullocks."

Lily's head shot up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said bullocks. You have a right to fear about how the world is going. It isn't pretty. But Lily you fearing that you're not going to be a good mother is absolute bullshite and you know it." Sirius grinned at her then, "If anything you'll be the best mother out there. This kid will be surrounded by so much love it won't know anything else."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Sirius confirmed with conviction. "Now come on you barmy witch lets go tell James before he starts looking for us."

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Lily asked,

Sirius laughed, "James will be ecstatic. He loves you Lils and he'll love any baby he makes with you no matter what. Now stop this self doubt thing. It's not like you at all."

Lily laughed "You're right. Let's go tell him. He's going to be sore with you because I told you first."

"He'll get over it. It's me after all."

Lily laughed, knowing it was true and that her husband can never be angry at Sirius for very long no matter the reason. She gripped Sirius's hand as they went in search of her husband to break the most terrifying yet beautiful news that they were about to become parents.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_January 1980_

* * *

"Cissa, please love sit down. I don't want you to exert yourself."

Narcissa stopped in her nervous pacing at the sound of her husbands voice. Carefully she lowered herself into the crème colored winged back chair.

"I'm sorry Lucius I'm just so worried about Bella. I haven't heard from her in days."

"I understand pet but I need you to try and relax. Stress can harm the baby."

Narcissa nodded as she wrapped a protective arm around her middle. "I'll try my love but it isn't easier with how things have been going."

Lucius sighed as he sat in the matching love seat next to the chair his wife was currently sitting in. His wife was the most beautiful person in the world especially now as she carried his child. His heart swelled at the very thought of having a son or even a daughter to love and cherish.

"I know you're worried and that it doesn't help things that your sister decided to be right in the middle of it."

"It doesn't help that _you _are right in the middle of it."

"You know how my father is..."

"Yes." Narcissa sighed in defeat. "He is a fanatic to the dark lord. No matter your thoughts or feelings you would have ended up here anyway."

"Yet, you still married me for it."

Narcissa leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss on Lucius's cheek, "Because I love you. No matter what I would have ended up here anyway."

"You are my treasure." Lucius breathed,

"And you are my home." Narcissa answered

"Please do not worry. Bella is strong and capable. Whatever the dark lord has her doing I know with great confidence she can handle it."

"I wish I were as confident as you were my love. I know Bella, and I fear she is very, very close to her breaking point. Losing her baby the way she did...it did something to her. Her sanity is hanging on by a thread at this point and time hasn't healed this wound."

"If my father were gone I'd say lets run away from here. We could live in France with grand mere and the other Malfoy's until this all blows over." Lucius muttered wistfully.

"Between you and I pet, I don't think the dark lord is all together there anymore. It seems more and more like indiscriminately killing muggles than preserving the magic, traditions, and secrecy of our world. I regret more and more that I didn't fight harder against my father's wishes."

Narcissa grasped Lucius's large pale hand with her own daintier hands and squeezed "I absolutely agree but there is nothing left for wishing. We need to live with the hand we were dealt with and make the best of it."

"CISSY!"

Narcissa bolted upright letting Lucius's hand go as she hurries toward the parlor where the fireplace was. It wasn't often her sister bothered to floo over considering she was also keyed to their wards and could pop in and out as she pleased. When she entered the parlor Narcissa froze as she gasped hand flying to her mouth in an attempt to cover her horror. There on grand mere Malfoy's antique Persian rug laid her sister clutching her stomach and bleeding profusely.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried, "LUCIUS! GET A HEALER IMMEDIATELY!" she rushed to her sister and dropped to her knees her hands fluttering as her brain tried to catch up with what her brain was seeing.

"Dear Merlin." She heard Lucius curse from the doorway as she cried for her sister feeling helpless as she smoothed her sister's wild curls away from her sweaty pale face.

"Bella, Bella hold on for me. Lucius is getting a healer you'll be alright." Narcissa tried to sooth despite her own terror. Bellatrix whimpered her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep conscious.

"What is going on here?!" Abraxas bellowed striding into the parlor a healer right behind him. The healer saw Bellatrix's state and immediately got to work gently nudging Narcissa out of the way as she worked.

"We are not sure father. Bellatrix arrived like this." Lucius answered. His knuckles turning white as he clenched the cane his father gave him on his seventeenth birthday. It was designed to hide his wand and he so badly wanted to draw it upon his father.

Abraxas sneered, "looks like she was punished most likely rightly so by the dark lord. Narcissa, come along and allow the healer to tend to your useless sister. No point in stressing yourself over such matters especially in your condition. You are carrying the heir to the Malfoy fortune."

Narcissa shakily stood as she tried her damnedest to school her features into a blank mask. The one she was taught to have at birth.

"_don't give them the power or satisfaction to see how you truly feel my dear." _ her mother's voice ringing clearly in her mind as she curtsied slightly to the man before her. "beloved father in law." she greeted as she kissed his cheek in greeting despite the revulsion roiling in her gut.

She grabbed the elbow he offered her and she allowed him to lead her away only glancing back once at her sister who was so very close to death.

Her husband Lucius nodded to her when she caught his eye.

She hoped her sister was alright. Narcissa also hoped for the day Abraxas would be removed from their lives forever.

* * *

_Hogwarts Castle_

_January 1980_

* * *

"Oh Minnie she's a precious baby!" Pomona cooed as she cradled the baby gently in her arms. The great hall was buzzing with activity as students ate their dinner. The head table was enjoying the lively atmosphere as well as the newer addition to the McGonagall household.

Minerva beamed in pride before taking a bite of mashed potatoes "Thank you for holding her while I eat. She's been a needy wee thing."

"No problem at all my dear. I just adore babies." Pomona answered rocking the young infant back and forth.

"How's the adoption process going?" Flitwick asked,

"It's going surprisingly well. The Ministry did some digging to make sure she didn't have any living relatives and since that has been confirmed I just had to sign the papers to become her legal guardian. They found out the lass was born on September 19th so that makes her five months old."

"She's a bit older than I thought." Horace commented, "she's so tiny I could have sworn she was just a newborn."

"She'll be a petite thing I'm sure." Minerva agreed, "But she's very clever. She's had several bouts of accidental magic already. She's been summoning picture books she wants me to read."

"That's quite the achievement at five months old." Flitwick praised, "I'll be excited to see her grow up and become a student."

"Yes. It seems she has an enormous potential." Albus commented interjecting into the conversation. Minerva glared at her mentor. Ever since that Order of the Phoenix meeting a month ago they have been at odds. For an entire month he tried to to drop not so subtle hints that she was making a mistake. That caring for a muggleborn baby in such war torn times was painting a target on her back as if she wasn't already a bloody target for being in the order. However the past three days have suddenly changed Albus's tune and Minerva was very suspicious about it all.

"Yes she does and once I blood adopt her she'll have the Ross legacy and McGonagall name behind her."

"I don't know if a blood adoption is wise Minerva - " Albus began, before he could even finish his sentence she slammed her fist on the table interrupting him and causing the entire great hall to immediately go silent.

Hermione began to cry and Pomona did her best to soothe the little babe as Minerva glared viciously at Albus. Albus to his credit knew a tirade when he saw one and immediately erected privacy wards.

"I don't know what your issue is with me having this baby but this ends. Now."

"But Minerva -"

No buts!" Minerva screeched, "If you do not stop meddling in my business I will _resign._"

"You can't mean that.."

"Oh but I do. Albus you meddled in my marriage and Dougal ended up dead in an anti muggle raid. He died with no memories I even existed!"

"I was only trying to help. You were going to give up everything to be with -" Albus tried but was startled by Minerva's angry tears streaming down her face.

"I confided in you and trusted you Albus. What you did ruined that. What you're doing now is ruining what little faith I had in you left. Let me have this baby."

"I'm sorry Minerva. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you."

"You didn't." Minerva spat "and you are supposed to be my friend." She stood up and reached for Hermione, Pomona quickly placed the baby in Minerva's waiting arms. Hermione who was fussy before immediately calmed down.

"Minerva can we please just -"

"I don't want to talk to you right now Albus. I'm taking the rest of the year off and spending the time with my new baby at Ross cottage. You will cover my classes and get yourself together. Do that and I _might_ be back come September first."

With those biting last words she stormed away from the table. Albus took in the curious stares and whispers from the student body. They may not have heard their fight but they definitely knew they had one. Sadly he took down the privacy wards he erected.

"Albus I don't know what's going on between you and Minnie but you need to fix it." Pomona stated matter of factually.

"I know you care a great deal for her but the things you are doing is just pushing her away. Friends support their friends Albus. You better work hard this year to make it up to her."

Albus hung his head in shame. He hoped he was still able to fix his relationship with Minerva before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: So if you have noticed this will probably end up being a slow building story I hope everyone is okay with that. Also I really want to thank everyone for being so supportive and nice about this story I really needed this and I really, really appreciate you all. Hopefully this will live up to your expectations. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Bound**

**By: Villainous Vixen**

* * *

_Hogs Head_

_February 1980_

* * *

"I think that concludes our interview Mr. Snape. Your qualifications are quite good. I will contact you later on this week to let you know if you'll be a fit for the Hogwarts teaching family" Albus smiled, blue eyes twinkling like he was some sort of father Christmas.

"Thank you sir. For this opportunity." Severus replied smoothly reaching his hand out to shake when they stood.

After shaking hands he turned and left the room heading back down the stairs to the pub. What we wouldn't give for a drink. It took everything in him not to sneer at the cantankerous old fool. As he was heading down a woman wearing colorful scarves and whimsical skirts passed by him. It seems like the old fool had more than one interview today. Curious Severus turned and crept back up the stairs the door of the room he just left was cracked just enough for him to get a peek.

"Good Evening Ms. Trelawney, please have a seat."

"Thank you." She responded before gracefully sitting down.

"I see from your resume that you are interested in our divination position."

"Oh yes sir. I'm from a long line of seers in fact my great great grandmother Cassandra Trelawney was famous for her second sight."

"Yes." Albus agreed, "I do remember Cassandra. In fact I was thinking about discontinuing the divination class altogether at Hogwarts but saw that you had applied and decided for this interview. Cassandra did great things and had great potential. I would like to see if you were the same."

"Of course!" Trelawney replied enthusiastically, "Please let me read your palm!"

Albus gamely allowed her to grab his hand she squinted thoughtfully as she stared her tongue slightly peeking out in her concentration.

Severus rolled his eyes it was obvious that this woman was stalling for time.

"I see a great love in your future..."

"A great love?" Albus questioned his eyebrow rising in skepticism

"yes! " she exclaimed excitedly "A beautiful woman -"

Albus gently tugged his hand back. "That is quite impossible Ms. Trelawney."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're prediction is quite impossible for me. I'm sorry. It doesn't seem you have the skills you're great great grandmother had."

"How rude!" she exclaimed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's people like you with such a lack of faith! You'll be owling me back!" She stood then in her fury. "Once you've fallen in love with your beautiful woman realizing that I was right!"

"Sybill dear." Albus spoke gently, "It will never happen for me because I am not interested in the fairer sex. I am not attracted to women."

"Oh."

She deflated then her face flaming in embarrassment. "I see."

Severus at this point was doing his absolute best to not get caught as he stifled his laughter. Lucius he knew would find this whole thing greatly amusing and he almost couldn't wait to get back to Malfoy Manor to tell him the story.

Albus cleared his throat. "Yes well, I thank you for your time Ms. Trelawney I will owl you later in the week and let you know if you'll be a good fit to the Hogwarts teaching family."

Severus bristled. That was the same thing the old man told him!

"Of course. Thank you for this opprotuni -" Before Sybill could even get the word out her face went slack and her eyes went blank.

"Sybill?" Albus asked in alarm standing up from his chair to approach the woman who suddenly seemed frozen. Before he could get closer however she started to speak in an almost ethereal tone:

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"OI! WHAT DO YER THINK YER DOING YOU LIL' SHIT?!"

Severus startled as he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff and pulled back toward the stair case. He came face to face with a very angry face of the proprietor of the Hogs Head.

"I-I" Severus stuttered,

"GET OUT! WE DON'T APPRECIATE SNEAKS AROUND HERE! GET OUT AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YE AROUND!"

Severus didn't have to be told twice as he hurried quickly down the stairs and out of the seedy little pub. He didn't stop until he was near Honey dukes to take deep gulps of air. He couldn't believe it! He just witnessed a true prophecy! He needed to get to the dark lord immediately! Severus thought of all the wonderful ways he would be rewarded as he disapperated with a loud crack.

* * *

_McGonagall Cottage_

_February 1980_

* * *

"Oh that is very exciting news Lily dear!" Minerva exclaimed as she embraced the young red head. Lily blushed as she returned the older woman's affection.

"Thank you. Everyone that I've shared the news with has been really excited."

Minerva pulled back to look at Lily's face properly. "But you're not excited?"

Lily sighed as she collapsed on the beautiful antique couch by the fire "I am. Honest I am it's just with everything going on in the wizarding world lately..."

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

"My dear cub." Minerva sat beside her best and brightest former student as she grasped her small hand in her own. "It's normal to be scared. Especially during these uncertain times however I _know _you can do this. You're bright, you're courageous, you'll be the best mum and your baby is going to be lucky to have you."

"You really think so?" Lily asked tearing up.

"Definitely. You think I was ready for the wee lass over there?" Minerva asked pointing toward the little playpen that Hermione was currently sitting in levitating her favorite stuffed stag and giggling. "That girl is a handful and I honestly never seen a child with such control over her magic this young it would be alarming if it wasn't so impressive."

Lily laughed, "I see she loves that stag James brought over he'll be pleased to hear it."

"Oh yes, Hermione refuses to be parted with it she takes it everywhere we go. Won't even go to sleep without it."

Lily smiled gently at the young baby "That's so cute and will definitely give James a big head. He and Sirius really fell in love with Hermione."

"They do like to spoil her rotten when they visit." Minerva agreed, "I'm actually very pleased that your pregnant, Hermione needs friends in her age group."

"Oh I love the idea of our kids being best friends!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "I wonder if I'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Either way I'm sure Hermione will love them. I know I will."

"I Know James would be happy either way but if I'm honest with myself I think I want a boy. I honestly don't think I could handle a girl not one like me anyway." Lily commented with a laugh.

"You were never that bad. I'm worried a boy will end up like his father. I don't know if I could handle teaching another James. I may quit." Minerva sniffed, then shuddered at the very thought of having to deal with a younger set of marauders.

Lily smiled, "James was a bit much in school wasn't he? I don't think this little one will be quite like him and besides if they do end up more like James Hermione will keep them in line I'm quite sure."

"Oh goodness yes, Hermione is a bossy little thing she's not very demanding mind you, but when she wants her way she will throw a right fit until she gets it."

"I'm glad I'm able to talk to you about this Minerva the only other person I have to talk babies with is Alice but she's just as scared and confused as I am."

Alice is also pregnant?"

"Yes, you haven't heard? Augusta already had it announced in all the papers. Sent Alice in a right tizzy over that."

"I haven't been keeping up with the daily prophet but I'm not surprised. It was a common practice among all the pure-blood circles since babies are considered to be a blessing from magic herself. Although I can understand why Alice would be upset with the Death Eaters on the rise anyone perceived as a blood traitor would be a target."

"I'm in over my head with all this pure-blood stuff. I don't know how I will be a good Lady Potter when I barely understand the wizarding customs." Lily stated shaking her head in dismay at the thought of running the potter manor.

"I'll teach you what I can. I've been telling Albus for years we needed a wizarding etiquette and customs course at Hogwarts but the old fool won't listen. That's part of the problem you know? A lot of pure-bloods feel like they are forced to give up their traditions and old magic practices for the muggle-born. It's not true but when a whole generation enters society and isn't taught or bothers to learn the customs it causes a rift. And you have old pure-blood families like the Weasleys who seemed to have thrown away the old traditions to embrace the newer generational culture. It frightens people." Minerva explained

"That actually makes a lot of sense. I know a lot of the issues I had with James could have actually been avoided if I understood what he was actually doing."

Minerva smiled, "Yes. He was making his intentions clear but also he was trying to protect you from other pure-blood houses who may have decided to be cruel to you because of your blood status."

"I do understand that now. I just wished I understood that then however what is done is done I can only do my best to learn what I can going forward."

"And that is a wonderful attitude to have. You'll go far my darling cub and now that you are pregnant we will need to teach you the child rites for a safe pregnancy. I will also have you help me cleanse my ritual circle and have you add power to your own rune."

"I'm excited to learn. I wish this was something they taught in Hogwarts as well. I feel so woefully ignorant about the things I feel like I should know as a proper witch."

Minerva sighed, "There is a lot of things I wish I could change and I try to talk sense into Albus, I really do but sometimes he really doesn't try to listen. These young kids are losing touch with their roots. Muggle-born children gets thrown into a world they don't know at age eleven with nothing but a wand and a few text books. We need something more because they don't have the benefit of being taught from the cradle."

"I absolutely agree." Lily stated, "You know as a Lady of a noble house I'm supposed to do Charity work. I've been thinking about it pretty hard and I think I know what I want to do. I'll open a primary school for young witches and wizards ages five through ten. They can be taught very basic magic and wizarding customs. Basically prepare them for Hogwarts and the world around them."

"That's a wonderful idea." Minerva praised, "Please let me know if you'll need any help with this. I do have contacts that may be interested in teaching a a younger set of children."

"Absolutely. I just couldn't imagine a child like little Hermione that is displaying so much magical talent lost in the muggle world."

"It is a sobering thought. The oblivaitors would probably have been at her house often." Minerva agreed quietly getting choked up at the very thought of Hermione being in the muggle world not being loved or mothered by her. She has fallen completely in love with the little girl and couldn't fathom the idea of even the possibility of Hermione growing up without her.

Minerva silently thanked magic herself for blessing her with this child and she even thanked Bellatrix Lestrange for whisking the babe away and doing the right thing.

"Now." Minerva stated clearing her throat and changing the heavy subject that was on her mind and heart. "Have you read that book I loaned you on Ancient runes and their uses in ritual magic?"

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter than normal!. I'm trying to make myself stick to a deadline of a chapter a week so hopefully next week we'll get something longer we'll have to see where the muse takes me. Sorry I'm playing so much in the past but I do love these characters and really want to play with them a bit more before I completely switch focus to Harry and Hermione. **

**Thank you for everyone's kind response! You guys are literally just too good to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Bound**

**By: Villainous Vixen**

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_May 1980_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was just as elegant and graceful at eight months pregnant as she was when she wasn't pregnant at all. She smiled and greeted all of the death eaters that came into her home with a poise that had the lords eyeing her appreciatively and their ladies glaring at her in jealousy.

"My dearest Narcissa you are looking well."

Narcissa smiled beautifully, curtsying as best as she was able in her condition "My lord it is good to see you, and thank you I am doing well." She was gracious and pleasant on the outside but on the inside she was cursing the dark lord with every ounce of her being. Remembering that incident months ago where her sister came through bleeding and half mad. He had cursed her and he had done so with something more terrible than an unforgivable.

He had cursed her barren.

Her beloved elder sister will never have children now.

Voldemort nodded seemingly harmless as he flashed a smile that could woo any young witch as he passed Narcissa and made his way further into her home. He was handsome and charismatic everything on the surface was so very perfect. But Narcissa wasn't fooled and knew the demon that laid beneath the man, her dearly departed cousin Regulus knew something as well and she intended to find out what it was but until then she would play nice and be the prefect society wife everyone expected her to be.

"Narcissa." Severus greeted as he approached her next.

"Severus, It's good to see you again." She smiled and curtsied but her smile was tight and her feelings were not as buried as it was moments ago when she greeted the dark lord.

Severus shifted on his feet uncomfortably sensing the change in demeanor in the lady Malfoy,

"Is something wrong Cissa?" He asked his tone curious.

Narcissa made sure no one was around them before her smile turned poisonous "I don't know Severus you tell me." She hissed,

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know of what you shared with the Dark Lord Severus."

He turned as pale as a sheet but regained his composure quickly "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, but you do and as someone who is your _friend _you will listen to me. Understand?"

He nodded despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to run.

"You are throwing any chance of repairing you relationship with that girl away. I realize you want power and you didn't know she was pregnant at the time but you need to fix this. You made a target of _any _child that is being born this July and it absolutely sickens me. You are better than this Severus. What will you do when she becomes a target?"

"That shouldn't happen, the dark lord promised me he wouldn't kill her..."

Narcissa scoffed, "If you think that girl will just stand aside as the dark lord _murders _herchild you really are an idiot."

"But even so he promised..."

"Yes, just like he made promises to Regulus but you see where that got my beloved younger cousin don't you? Be smart."

Severus's mouth tightened into a thin line as he pushed his way past Narcissa calling sweetly after him "Please enjoy your time in my home Severus!"

Narcissa will plant seeds. She will do what she thought was right to turn the tides in this war to keep her family safe. For now however she will play the game and she will get herself through this death eater ball.

* * *

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters _

_June 1980_

* * *

Lily wished she just stayed home Her back hurt her ankles were swollen and she just didn't have the patience to deal with Albus Dumbledore.

First he was so bloody hot and cold about Hermione and suddenly he seemed overly interested in both hers and Alice's pregnancy. She glanced at Minerva who was seated across the table from her and Lily could see Minerva's lips thinning in anger as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at their leader. Lily felt cold dread hit her in the gut as everyone else arrived and Albus finally started the meeting.

He went over recent death eater attacks and activities causing Lily to reach out to her best friend Alice who was sitting right next to her and grasped her hand.

Then we got to the prophecy how he was conducting a job interview when the person went into a seer trance.

He reported the words he knew from memory,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

Lily sucked in a breath as her grip around Alice's hand became just a little bit tighter. Her eyes darted to Alice who wore a similarly devastated expression.

"As you can see both of these boys will fit the description." Dumbledore muttered wearing an expression of sadness as he relied his thoughts "I was shocked when she went into a trance right in the middle of the interview but there is no mistake that this was indeed a true prophecy."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but James placed a gentle hand on her arm to still her. She looked up at her husband questioningly. James shook his head minutely and with great difficulty Lily fought to keep her opinions about divination to herself.

"You'll have to go into hiding of course. Our best course of action will be to use the Fidelius charm to hide your locations." Dumbledore continued, as he laid out his plan Lily noticed the way James's jaw tightened and his expression grow dark and serious. Lily knew the plan wasn't a great one the Fidelius charm had a lot weaknesses that could be exploited. The fury on McGonagall's face was palpable and it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to bite her tongue anymore.

"We have a property we can use that is in Godric's Hollow we can move into now. " James murmured as Dumbledore nodded his agreement with the location.

"I have to ask though, how long?"

"How long what my boy?"

"How long have you known about the prophecy?"

"February." Dumbledore admitted with some reluctance.

James's eyes narrowed, "Why are you just now telling us?"

"I didn't take it seriously at first. I was sure I was the only one that had heard the prophecy and Trelawney couldn't remember ever giving one after she snapped out of her trance. However I just recently discovered I wasn't the only person to hear it and now Voldemort is aware of it."

"And now that he knows the prophecy he'll do everything in his power to make it come true." Alice stated going white as a sheet. Frank wrapped an arm around his wife in comfort.

"We both defied Voldemort three times it could be either of our boys."

"Do you know who over heard the prophecy?" Lily questioned,

Dumbledore looked at her sadly "I'm afraid I do but I will not tell you."

"Why?"

"Just trust me that it is for the best that you do not know."

Lily's gut tightened as she had a terrible sinking feeling that she may know who it was that unintentionally made them Lord Voldemort's target. She dared not think his name for it would be too heartbreaking to even come to terms with.

No. She'll only speculate on it further once her and her family were safe.

"We should go." Lily began, "we have a lot of packing to do and I rather get to Godric's Hollow sooner than later."

"I will contact you four once we can arrange for the Fidelius."

"I'll come with you" Sirius stated to James as he wisely for once kept his mouth shut. Minerva was glaring daggers at Albus as she addressed Lily.

"Lily, Hermione and I will be over to help you pack in a little bit, I'd like a few words with Albus."

Lily nodded as James gently grabbed her by the arm to lead her over to the floo Sirius and Frank close behind with Alice.

" POTTER MANOR" he called

James and his family appeared in a small receiving parlor in the Manor . Lily Collapsed in one of the overstuffed armchairs confused and exhausted and still very much wishing she never attended this meeting.

"He's known the prophecy for five months and didn't bother to once bring it up until it suited him." Alice whispered, Pacing the floor nervously as Frank stood in a corner to observe his anxious wife in concern.

"We're being set up." James agreed, "The Fidelius has issues, it's dependent on it's secret keeper and on top of that it doesn't allow for apparition or port key travel so if the secret keeper is compromised we'll be sitting ducks."

"that's what Dumbledore wants." Sirius growled venom dripping from his tone, " He wants to see which one of your boys Voldemort will choose."

"What do we do?" Lily asked,

"We can't do what Dumbledore wants – we'll end up killed." James stated matter of factually. "We need a plan. Sirius we may need you."

"Sirius? Why?" Lily asked in confusion

"You know he was never actually disowned right? Arcturus Black is the head of house and he was the one that named Sirius as his heir."

"He can still claim head of house?" Alice asked her nose scrunched up in confusion "I don't understand what that would have to do with our current situation."

James grinned, "A lot actually. The Black seat in the Wizengamont carries a lot of weight politically we can stone wall Voldemort's supporters if we took our seats and worked together. He can also disown family members that are death eaters and that would basically cut off Voldemort's money supply."

Sirius grimaced but nodded in agreement with James "It's a solid plan and something the Wizengamont wouldn't suspect."

"I know this is the last thing you ever wanted to do mate but.."

"I understand James. I'd do it for you. You lot are basically my family."

"That sounds great but it doesn't solve this prophecy business." Alice stated crossly cutting into their conversation a worried frown marring her features.

"I have a terrible idea." Lily began as an idea struck her, "What if we ran? Alice and I can disappear in another country we can even go into the muggle world. James is familiar with my world enough to navigate it to find us. We can raise our boys together and prepare them. I think Divination is a bunch of dragonshite however I can't overlook the fact that Dumbledore and Voldemort both believe in it."

"That idea has merit." Alice admitted, "It would probably be best to get citizenship in either Rome or in France as they allow children as young as five to have a wand and start practicing magic with either a certified tutor or an approved parent who can pass the international tests."

"I have been studying to pass my international Charms Mastery." Lily admitted, "I could probably take the tests as soon as we get settled in."

"I don't like the idea of leaving the two of you alone abroad." James admitted, as both women turned to glare at him.

"We don't have much choice. If we all go we'll get hunted down. I don't like the idea of you staying behind in Britain but I know you'll do more good here. We can't risk our children. Until Voldemort is out of the picture we have to hide them." Lily snapped

"You two can use The Longbottom chateau in France." Frank decided, "Until we get things settled here. You were going to rebuild the wards on the manor right?"

"Yes." James answered with a frown. The memory of his parents being killed by Voldemort still fresh. They were sick with the dragon pox and were unable to defend themselves. Their deaths still affected him deeply.

"Do you plan to lay down blood wards?" Frank asked,

"I didn't but I probably will now. That's a brilliant idea and terribly grey boarder-lining on dark." James answered,

"it would be the only successful way to keep those bastards out. Do you have a ley line on the property?"

"We do as well as a ritual circle."

Frank nodded as he continued to think "We can build a virtual fortress with your land which is already stronger and more impenetrable than that bloody Fidelius."

"That's true. Sirius's grandfather is neutral and I have heard his own blood wards have been able to keep most death eaters at bay." James commented

"They have been. Sirius confirmed. "They aren't able to cross the threshold with out his permission. I know it drives the Lestranges right batty."

"Most?" Lily questioned,

"Family can pass through the wards so in theory if Bellatrix was insane enough to commit patricide she could do so. However the family magic may turn on her and the consequences would probably be her death." Sirius explained

"While abroad Alice and I can look into Voldemort. Maybe we can figure out why Dumbledore is so determined to use our children as fodder for a bloody prophecy." Lily mentioned tiredly

Alice finally stopped pacing and sat herself in the chair across the room from Lily,"Between the five of us we are the best researchers and I do have some connections with a few unspeakables in the DOM I'm sure they can help."

"I think we have the beginnings of a good plan." Frank said, "Do you guys have muggle money? I know Alice and I have to start transferring some money into a muggle account since we never thought to hide in the muggle world."

" We have." James admitted, " I didn't want to take any chances with my family so once I found out Lily was pregnant I started filtering the interest we gained on our Gringotts vault into a well known muggle bank we actually have enough muggle money to live comfortably and not have to work for several years if we managed our money properly."

"When did you think of doing this?" Lily asked surprised,

"Sirius actually brought the idea to me. He loves us you know." James teased

"What about Remus and Peter?" Lily asked,

James sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair a nervous gesture that made his hair stick even more out in every which way.

"Remus while I'm sure he's loyal to us he's too far in Dumbledore's pocket and I honestly don't know what kind of vows that old bastard got out of Remus. You know he feels like he _owes _Dumbledore for letting him go to Hogwarts right?"

"Still it's Remus we should give him a chance."

"I agree but James and I will need to get a feel on him. I trust him but I also know he has been running with the werewolf packs as a favor to Dumbledore. Remus thinks we don't know of course but I figured it out." Sirius explained "it's the reason why he's been so absent most of your pregnancy."

The color drained from Lily's face. "Poor Remus."

"And Peter? I noticed you didn't mention him at all?" Frank asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't trust Peter." James stated bluntly

"What?" Lily asked in shock

"He's been out of sorts for months. Suspicious and shifty. Pete has always been a coward and it wouldn't surprise me to see him switch sides to save his own skin. His Animungus form is a rat Lily, that says a lot about him."

"Then why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"Because I didn't want to admit one of my best friends may be working against us and I'm not one hundred percent sure if my hunch is correct. But with everything going on I don't want to take the chance that I could be right." James admitted

"So the only person we can trust outside of this room is possibly Remus." Frank affirmed.

"And Minerva." Lily stated firmly.

"She never put up with any of Dumbledore's bullshite and if we told her about our plans she would help us."

"are you sure?" Alice asked, "she's worked with Dumbledore for years and apprenticed under him."

"I'm absolutely positive. She talked about letting me into her coven and during that time I learned quite a bit about how she really feels about him."

James quirked an eyebrow, "do I want to know?"

"She respects him but she is also well aware he operates under the assumption that what he is doing is for what he perceives as the greater good. Her husband died because of Dumbledore's meddling." Lily admitted.

"The more I hear about Dumbledore the more I think he's an arsehole." Alice spat, "what were we thinking joining the Order the Phoenix?"

"We weren't. We were young, dumb, and scared. Voldemort was murdering people in the streets." Lily replied.

"The only other family I have left is my sister and she hates me. She was jealous I had magic and she didn't and she blames me for our parents death." Lily admitted,

"she knew about Voldemort and the war because my parents received the daily prophet to stay in touch with the wizarding world I live in you see. She doesn't think their accident was really an accident."

James leaned over and kissed the crown of Lily's head. "It really was an accident Lily. You can't blame yourself."

Lily took in a shuddering breath as she fought back tears. " I know. I think it was just an excuse to hate me more."

James ran a comforting hand down his wife's back. Frank cleared his throat. "Let's get our plan in motion. When do you think Minerva will get here? If she is truly on our side I'd like her input as she does know Dumbledore the best."

"She shouldn't be too long. I know she'll chew Dumbledore out from what we learned in the meeting earlier then she'll grab Hermione and come here." Lily stated

Frank sighed as he went over to Alice and wrapped her in a one arm hug fiercely. He would do anything to protect his child. Even if that meant leaving his over bearing mother in the dark about his plans for now.

"What will you do about work Frank?"

"I'm going to quit the Auror corps and focus on being head of house. I'll have to assume our family seat and focus on politics."

Alice's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? you always dreamed of being an Auror."

"My family will always come first. Besides Alice, You and Neville are my dream now."

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_June 1980_

* * *

"All the idiotic, half cocked stupid plans!" Minerva bellowed coming out of the floo with a sleepy Hermione in her arms who was clutching her little stuffed stag.

"Snuff snuff!" She squealed reaching out for Sirius as he laughed and swept her from Minerva's arms and into his own.

"I missed you too little kitten!" he exclaimed spinning the little girl in a circle as she giggled. Minerva however with her arms now free had started gesturing wildly with her arms as she ranted, "old age has really addled his brains. The Fidelius? Is he out of his sodding mind?!"

Frank grinned at James "I think any doubts I had about Minerva's allegiances just got cleared up mate."

Lily quickly calmed Minerva down enough so they all could let her know their thoughts and their plans.

"It's a good plan for the most part. Although I suggest you let him cast the Fidelius to lull him into a false sense of security that you are at least following his plan. You'll also want to give birth at St mungos before you disappear into the muggle world. Their healing methods aren't as instant as ours and I don't think either of you can afford being laid up healing with new born babes." Minerva reasoned.

Lily and Alice nodded their agreement as Frank spoke "I think we have a pretty solid plan overall."

"I agree. Lily dear I will be helping with your research we'll try to find out exactly what Dumbledore is up to and how to stop Voldemort." Minerva swore.

"Do you think Dumbledore is evil?" Alice whispered still shaken by everything she has learned.

"No, I don;t think he is. But I do think he is self serving and if it is for what he perceives as the great good he will do it." Minerva explained sadly as she patted the girl on the shoulder. "While I'm angry enough at him right now to spit fire like a dragon I know he's only doing what he thinks is best and is trying to be good. That is the difference between Voldemort and Albus."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better." Alice muttered

"I know. It doesn't make me feel that much better either." Minerva admitted, Hoping her friend, her mentor will understand that what he is doing is destroying lives in the name of the greater good and that wasn't so very different from Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I took a vacation down in Florida and when I got back I've been busy catching up at work so I haven't had a lot of free time lately. I hope you liked this update!**

**Let me know your thoughts in the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Bound**

**By: Villianous Vixen**

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_July 1980 _

Albus sighed as he gazed out of his tower office window his heart heavy but his mind made up and determined. Why couldn't everyone see that what he was doing was for the best? He fought a dark lord before this one, he had the experience, the loss...why is it that no one saw his side of things? Yes. What he was doing was callous but not wholly unnecessary. So what if a few had to die for the many to survive?

He heard his office door open and softly shut. He didn't bother to turn around he knew who came to see him.

"Albus."

"Good Evening Severus."

"You wanted to speak with me?" Severus asked, his black eyes boring into the back of Dumbeldore's skull. Just a little over a month ago after his very enlightening _talk _with Narcissa he decided to reach out to the Headmaster. His dark lord was slipping and becoming madder than the hatter from that muggle book Alice in wonderland he read as a child. Besides it was his fault his dearest Lily became a target, had he known that she was pregnant with James's _spawn _he never would have said anything.

It was too late now for if's and buts but he could still make it right. He could still protect her in his own way.

"Yes. I have noticed that Tom has been quiet lately. Even the random attacks have stopped what are your thoughts on this Severus?"

"My thoughts?"

"Yes. You have been around Tom for awhile now and have been made aware of most of his plans. Do you have an idea why he suddenly decided to settle down for the moment?"

"Well...my guess would be that it's because there is no sense to raise chaos now. He's already made the public aware that he exists. He knows the prophesy so he's probably planning for that as a child born this month would fit the criteria." Severus mused, watching Dumbledore as the old man still gazed out of the window.

"Would you say Tom is stable?"

Severus snorted, "Absolutely not."

"A sane man would plan but an insane one would do something more drastic." Albus stated calmly.

"Then what do you suppose he is up to?"

"Tell me Severus. How good are your occlumency shields?"

"I would say I'm on par with Narcissa who has some of the best occlumency shields I have ever seen."

Dumbledore turned slowly around his bright blue eyes piercing into Severus's black ones. "Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

* * *

_St Mungos _

_July 1980 _

"Can we pwease go in now?" Little Hermione asked her mother hands on hips with a very determined look on her face.

Minerva couldn't help but smile "Not yet my love. I don't think the baby is here yet."

Hermione sighed, dropping her stance and climbing up the little plastic chair beside her mum. Minerva reached out and grabbed the little girls hand. "Be patient love. He'll be here real soon."

And no sooner as she said it did they see Sirius and James running down the maternity wards halls. "He's here! He's finally here!" James cried as Sirius scooped up a very excited Hermione into his arms "You hear that kitten? Little Harry is finally here!"

Minerva laughed as she stood cracking her back in the process as she was starting to get stiff sitting in those old plastic waiting chairs. "So she did ended up settling on Harry as the name then?"

"Thank Merlin for that! She honestly considered Hermes for awhile there and I don't think I could handle that." Sirius replied over dramatically pretending to swoon with Hermione in his arms making her giggle.

"You did the proper thing as god father and talked her out of that mess." James agreed. "Harry is a much more suitable name."

Minerva merely grinned as she followed the boys and her daughter down to Lily's room. She was excited to see the wee babe and hold the little darling in her arms.

"Lily flower?" James asked as he creaked the door open and poked his head in "You have visitors if you think you're up for it."

"Of course." Minerva could hear Lily's tired reply. "Let them in Harry and I are doing alright."

James stepped in and swung the door wide to allow everyone to come inside.

"Oh Lily he's beautiful." Minerva coo'd immediately making a bee line to her side to peek at the tiny baby in the red heads arms.

"Isn't he though? I can already tell he's going to be the spitting image of James when he gets older, wild hair and all." Lily mused running her fingers through his baby fine hair that was already starting to stick out every which way.

"Goodness I hope he'll be more like you personality wise or I may not be able to survive another Potter at Hogwarts." Minerva snorted,

"Oi!" James shouted which caused Minerva to laugh, "If I get another set of Marauders I think I may just retire. You lot were enough for me."

Sirius barked out a laugh as he brought Little Hermione to the Other side of Lily, "Take a look kitten, I know you've been dying to meet your new friend."Sirius murmured to the little girl as she peered down at the baby.

"He's so small." She whispered her whiskey colored eyes glued to the baby's sleeping form.

"He is now but before you know it he'll get bigger." Lily replied "And when he does you'll be able to play together."

"We can't play now?"

Lily laughed softly "Not yet little love. He's got to get some of his growing in before he can play."

Hermione frowned for only a moment before shrugging her little shoulders. "dats okay. I'll read to him until he's big nuf to play."

Lily smiled, "I'm sure He'll love that."

Just then the sleepy baby opened his bright emerald green eyes Hermione gasped, "His eye are so pwetty. I love him already."

Lily and Minerva laughed as Hermione kept talking to the little baby letting him all the fun things they will do once he's just a bit bigger. For now the enjoyed the moment because once Lily is released from St. Mungos they will have to start enacting their plan.

They had to survive this war.

For Harry.

For Hermione.

They would make it out of this alive.

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter than I intended. Hope you liked the update! Soon the ball will be rolling and we'll _REALLY_ be getting into the meat of this story.**

**Please R+R :)**

**I love reading everyone's thoughts and theories!**


End file.
